Carrie Raccoon
Carrie Raccoon was a 19-year-old teenage raccoon who was Reena, Ronnie, Rogan and Richard's older cousin and Nook and Baby Bennett's older sister. She was also Millie Raccoon's younger cousin. She was born on September 10, 1999. She had a fiancée named Charlie Chinchilla. On June 8, 2019, She was suddenly murdered by an loyal assistant of the villainous Sleezo, The Mastermind of Space. Biography Early Life When she was one, she became interested in walking on her own and on January 2001, she did, with the assistance of her mother. After her baby brother was born, she began to feel a sense of jealousy and envy, but she got over it quite well. On November 14 of the same year, she went to daycare and she met her playmates: Lillith Ocelot, Amber Lion, Randev Opossum, Susan Polecat, Danny Anakuma, Becky Altaica, Elena Olingo, and Sammy Marita. At the age of 2, she became very obsessed with Barney the Purple Dinosaur and Caillou, she also met a little baby boy named Darwin Nasuell. When she was 4, she became interested in being beautiful, plushies, and traveling. She also lost interest in Barney and Caillou. On July 14, she saved a little black bear named Angela Blackberry who was stuck in a well. When she was 5, she began to listen to songs like Breakaway, and Let's Get It Started, which became her favorite songs. Childhood On her 6th birthday, she got a yellow and purple yo-yo, which she loves, and a Black Eyed Peas CD. She also started first grade at Rodster Rockets Elementary with Samantha Squirrel, Herman Hamster, Kelly Kinkajou, Charlie Chinchilla, Lillith Ocelot, Elena Olingo, Gwendolyn Duck, and Elissa Ringling. When she was 7, she became interested in Growing Up Creepie, and Babar, two of her favorite cartoons. She also went to the McAllister-Otter Music Convention, a music festival, for the first time with Amber Lion, and she actually liked it. she also got a book called ''Peter and the Starcatchers,''which became one of her favorite books ever. When she was 10, she got a beautiful purple, red and white dress, which she really loved so much, that she would keep it forever. On May 19, she got a role as Marietta Durham in her school's play, The Ballerina's Baby. When she was 12, she was given her first babysitting job on an 8-year-old boy named Eric Burdon, which she did successfully. Personality Carrie Raccoon was polite, kind, and very mature to everyone. She was also very sweet, kind of funny, and very cheerful. She sometimes can be quite strict, and very sarcastic. Plus, she was also very dependent. She loved to watch cartoons with Reena, Rogan, and Richard Raccoon as well as Nook because she liked to relive her childhood memories and to have fun while at it. She also loved to shop for the newest clothes at The Kamadia Mall, and she also liked to have lunch with her friends there. She loved to dance to her favorite songs with her childhood friends, Charlie Chinchilla, and Amber Lion, and she was a very good dancer. She loved to play with her younger cousin and other children because they reminded her of herself when she was a child. She also loved to play the accordion, it's because it was one of her favorite instruments. She had 4 friends including her childhood friends, Charlie Chinchilla, Amber Lion, and Kelly Kinkajou, and her classmates, Felicity Ferret, and Randev Opossum. She also loved to go on social media sites like Facebook and Pawbit to take a few selfies during her breaks. Her favorite foods were grilled cheese sandwiches, avocados, yogurt, croissants, and tomato soup. Her imaginary friend from her childhood was a yellow and purple fox with elephant ears named Fallston. Some of her favorite hobbies included playing basketball and hockey, lockpicking, scrapbooking, coloring, and Yo-yoing. Appearance In her original design, She had a plain hot pink shirt and blue jeans. She still has the shirt and the jeans on. In her last design, she had red hair and wore a dark green bow with two pink stripes and matching headband on it. She also had jungle green eyes. She wore a green polo shirt with a forest green collar. It has two pink C's and two dark blue stripes with a pink stripe in the middle of the shirt. It also has pink on the cuffed sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. She also wore forest green pants. Her winter outfit is a canary yellow coat with pink buttons, olive green sweatpants, and baby blue boots. Her swimsuit consists of a hot pink bikini top and a pink-striped blue bikini bottom. Her outfit for the rain is a blue raincoat, a matching rain hat and yellow rain boots with a picture of a yellow duck on it. Trivia * Carrie had a symptom called asthma and she used medications to control her symptom. * She also had a diary that she had since she was 4 called "The Memoirs of Carrie and Nook." * One of her most favorite TV shows was "Codename: Kids Next Door" and had the merchandise and DVDs of the show in her room. * She had a thing for breakdancing and was kinda good at it. * She kept her seashells in an old shoebox that was for her old shoes back when she was a baby. Category:OCs Category:Teens Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Raccoons